liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Deja
Victoria is a girl from Lilo & Stitch: The Series ''and Stitch and Experiments. She befriends Lilo in the episode "Swapper", and is currently Lilo's best and only human friend until Keoni and Mertle and her posse came into her circle of friends. She is voiced by Alyson Stoner in the original series and then Jessica DiCicco on "Stitch and Experiments". Appearances Lilo & Stitch: The Series In "Swapper", Victoria moved into Kokaua Town and joined Lilo's hula class. She first met Lilo and Stitch at their lemonade stand where she asked for some, but Stitch drank it all. When she and Lilo were starting to become friends, Mertle attempted to befriend her so that she would not be Lilo's friend, claiming that she was weird. However, despite Mertle's best efforts, Victoria revealed that she also liked weird things and decided to become Lilo's best friend, to which Mertle angrily responded by saying, "We would never tolerate anyone who actually has fun with Lilo." As a result, Mertle ditched Victoria who then decided to stay with Lilo as her friend. Victoria appeared briefly in the episode "Slick" where she, Lilo and the other girls competed against each other to sell the most amount of candy bars for their hula halau. In "Snooty", (the only episode where she and Lilo are actually seen together) she became frightened of Experiment 277, a large purple bat-like experiment designed to mine and enrich Snootonium, which she believed was a vampire. After Lilo discovered it was an experiment, she tried to convince Victoria not to slay it, but to catch it and try to make friends with it. But after it put Stitch out of commission, she refused to believe Lilo and decided to team up with Gantu to slay the experiment (who, unknown to her, was intending to use her as bait). Later, however, after Lilo showed up and saved her from Gantu, she realized her mistake and saved Snooty from Gantu. Furthermore, when Snooty cleared Victoria's sinuses, she decided to keep him as a pet. In "Remmy", she appeared with Mertle and the other hula girls in Lilo's dream where they all treated her nicely at first, but then treated her very badly along with the other girls when the dream turned into a nightmare (turning into a giant zombie with the other girls). She made a very short appearance at the end of "Wishy-Washy", where she, Lilo and the other girls all graduated to intermediate hula and her picture of her and family was seen on the wall. Leroy & Stitch'' Victoria was seen first getting a new hairstyle at Clip's beauty salon, and later walking Snooty before the latter was snatched by Leroy. Stitch and Experiments Ever since the big battle Victoria was always getting into the past since the music of 2017 wasn't that good compared to the music of Elvis. She is also a student of Tom Schumacher High School and usually listens to Nirvana, Nas, Will Smith, Boyz II Men, Britney Spears, P!nk, blink 182, Aaron Carter, Queen, Elvis, Michael Jackson and Busta Rhymes just to name a few. Some of her favorite TV shows include Extreme Ghostbusters, Beetlejuice, Men in Black: The Series, Boy Meets World, Married with Children, The Simpsons, MST3K and Hey Arnold among others. She is still friends with Lilo as well as Mertle knowing that weirdness will result in creativity and has often been fantasizing about being with Stitch and the others. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Human Characters